323 Pretty Dead
by KateB-fan
Summary: Este fic fue inspirado en una serie de miradas entre Kate y Rick durante todo el episodio, mi escena comienza después de que Rick descubriera en la foto, la pista que resolvería el crimen... disfruten... capítulo doble! M por si me pasé un poco!
1. Chapter 1

**Dedico esta historia a mi amiga CastleBeckettsiempre... porque SIEMPRE me está dejando reviews y comentarios que no hacen más que impulsarme a seguir escribiendo! Gracias!  
><strong>

**323 Pretty Dead (1º parte)**

Kate no podía creer que Castle fuera tan baboso… había estado mirando esas fotos de la chica desnuda durante todo el día anterior, y seguía haciéndolo, sorprendentemente habiendo llegado más temprano que ella.

Pero Kate no le iba a dejar saber que estaba molesta. O por lo menos no de la forma tradicional…

-Recuérdame que te regale una suscripción a una revista de chicas para navidad- le dijo con desdén. Sus celos notorios, pero con clase.

-Qué considerada…- le dijo él levantando el café sin mirarla, divertido con la forma en que ella le expresaba sus celos- pero no estoy mirando a la chica desnuda…

-Qué estás mirando?- le dijo ella con interés, sabía que él era rápido con las palabras.

-Todo, menos la chica desnuda… estábamos tan concentrados en Amber que casi nos perdemos toda la foto… y si Amber y Jeremy fueron asesinados, no debido a quien estaba en esta foto, sino dónde fue hecha? Algo te resulta familiar?- le dijo entregándole la foto.

-Seguro que si…- dijo ella conmovida por la forma en que él había analizado las cosas.

-Puedes agradecérmelo luego…- le dijo alzando la ceja y cerrando la lupa al mismo tiempo.

Kate lo miró y sintió esa sensación tan familiar de excitación que tanto la hacía extrañarlo. Dejó el café sobre la mesa y lo miró sugestivamente… él se levantó de donde estaba sentado sobre uno de los escritorios y abrió la boca cuando la vio mover sus caderas más de lo acostumbrado… la conocía demasiado bien…

-Kate…- le dijo mientras ella se alejaba por el pasillo.

-Solo…- dijo ella y giró en redondo para mirarlo, con una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo él no veía en ella- necesito buscar algo…- dijo y se perdió en esa habitación donde guardaban las cosas que ya no servían.

Castle abrió la boca, de alguna manera tratando de comprender si esa actitud había sido una invitación y sintió que la boca se le secaba. Nunca terminaría de comprender y maravillarse de ella…

Caminó rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba y empujó suavemente la puerta.

-Kate…- dijo mientras sus ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a la penumbra.

Y sintió que ella lo tomaba del brazo y empujaba la puerta, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, que en seguida respondió besándola impetuosamente, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento…

-Por Dios, Castle… cómo te extraño!- le dijo entre besos, mientras sentía que las manos de él volaban por su cuerpo.

-Yo… también…- le dijo él que ya prácticamente se había olvidado de donde estaba, o quien era, y solo podía ser consiente de la forma en que ella se entregaba a él.

-Mmmhmm… Castle… tenemos un caso por resolver…- le dijo ella jadeando cuando él comenzó a tirar de su chaqueta para desvestirla…

-Por favor, Kate… no me hagas esto…- le dijo él en su oído, sensualmente.

-Además…- dijo y gimió cuando él deslizó su mano por debajo del pantalón para acariciarla- alguien podría venir… y sería… terrible…- le costaba trabajo hablar, y más aún pensar.

-Por qué me hiciste venir aquí?- le dijo él apoyándola contra la puerta- solo serán unos minutos…- le dijo sin dejar de besarla y mientras levantaba su polera de lana para quitársela.

-Tú me seguiste, y sabes que no serán solo unos minutos… - le dijo ella en tono de protesta, odiaba ser ella quien tuviera que poner un corte.

-Está bien…- le dijo separándose de ella con las manos en alto, seguro de que si continuaba un minuto más, no podría detenerse.

-Te amo, Castle…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y sonrió también, mientras la observaba acomodándose la ropa…

Cuando ambos estuvieron presentables, él besó suavemente sus labios y salieron de la habitación, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

* * *

><p>El caso terminó resuelto y Castle casi no podía esperar a estar con Kate. Realmente la había extrañado, a pesar de que había sido él quien había puesto los límites… aunque ella se hubiera negado a aclarar las cosas mientras estaban en Los Angeles.<p>

Y cuando se estaban por ir, Kate le había preguntado por Alexis, y luego de que él le contestara, ella le había sonreído y le había dicho,

-Te veo mañana…- y luego se había alejado de él, dejándolo pensativo.

Sin embargo, Castle no podía dejar de pensar en que realmente quería estar con ella. Quería recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido, el que habían perdido antes y el que habían perdido los últimos días… por estar lamentándose de algo que no se podía solucionar…

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, Kate estacionó su auto enfrente de su edificio y bajó aún pensando en cuanto le hubiera gustado invitar a Castle directamente, y no estar rezando para que él se decidiera a pasar por su casa…<p>

Y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, una voz llamó su atención

-Kate…- Josh apareció desde la penumbra y ella sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando giró y lo vio, vestido con su traje celeste de médico y una chaqueta.

-Josh…- dijo solo ella y trató de sonreír. Aún no se recuperaba, le causaba dolor saber que él todavía la amaba y que ella ni siquiera había podido hacerlo un minuto…

-Escucha…- dijo él acercándose- yo solo… siento haber venido sin avisar… es que… el otro día me encontré con la Dra. Daniels… - Kate la conocía muy bien, era quien la había tratado durante su fallido embarazo- y… solo… me enteré de que… habías perdido un embarazo… y…

-Josh… por favor…- le dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco invadida.

-No, espera… quería decirte que… lo siento…- dijo y le tomó la mano- siento que lo hayas perdido…- le dijo y levantó su cara para mirarla a los ojos- y quería saber si…

-Si era tuyo?- le dijo ella con los ojos en los suyos- sabes que no, Josh… nosotros no… es decir… nos cuidamos todas las veces…

-Y con él no te cuidaste?- le dijo Josh con rencor.

-No quiero hablar de eso contigo… te agradezco la visita…- le dijo soltando su mano y tratando de irse.

-Está bien… lo siento… pero, dónde está él? Acaso terminaron?

-Josh…- le dijo Kate respirando hondo- no es tu asunto… lo que Castle y yo tenemos es complicado… siempre lo fue… de ahí todas mis dudas…

-Tú sabes que no podrías ser feliz con él… lo sabes, Kate… sabes que nadie podría quererte mejor que yo…- le dijo y se acercó a ella.

-Por favor, Josh… estoy enamorada de él… - protestó Kate.

-Estás segura?- le dijo Josh y la abrazó- sin embargo yo se que todavía sientes muchas cosas por mi…- agregó- todavía te amo, Kate… y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…- le dijo y se inclinó, besando sus labios suavemente.

Kate se quedó inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero no podía ni siquiera pensar en estar con él, ni siquiera por lástima...

Segundos interminables pasaron hasta que él se separó de ella y sonrió. Ella lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, triste porque la vida fuera injusta con él y trató de hablarle.

-Josh…- intentó.

-No… - dijo él callándola- no me digas nada… yo te esperaré… estoy seguro de que algún día me buscarás…- le dijo y se fue, luego de levantar la mano y saludarla.

Kate se quedó pensativa, inmóvil por un momento. Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de estar con alguien más… y cuando giraba su cuerpo para entrar en su edificio, vio a un costado una sombra que llamó su atención…

-Rick?- dijo cuando lo vio, pálido, con la boca entreabierta, y un ramo de rosas amarillas colgando de su mano, al descuido, como si hubiera perdido protagonismo...

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor no me maten! Esto TENíA que pasar, sobre todos con algunas escenas del final de temporada! Sin embargo hay una segunda parte...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**323 Pretty Dead (2º parte)**

Kate sintió que su corazón se detenía… por qué el destino se empecinaba en complicarle la vida? Por qué Castle había tenido que presenciar un espectáculo tan patético? Nada tenía sentido… pero ella debía aclarar las cosas…

-Rick…- repitió pero él permanecía inmóvil… triste… y si no hubieran estado un poco alejados, Kate juraría que vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento…- dijo Castle y se dio media vuelta, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible… no quería sufrir más.

-Espera, Rick…- dijo ella y corrió hacia donde él estaba.

-Qué me vas a decir? Qué no pudiste esperar mas y volviste con tu doctor motociclista?- le dijo él herido.

-No… no… Castle… Rick… no se lo que viste o escuchaste…- trató de explicarle ella.

-Escuché a un hombre asegurándote que todavía tienes sentimientos hacia él, vi un beso que no rechazaste y oí una promesa de que te esperará… debería sentirme aliviado por eso?- dijo tirando el ramo a un tacho de basura.

-Rick…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- pero no escuchaste que le dije que yo te amo a ti…

-Y cuando fue eso? Antes o después del beso?- dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Yo se que se vio mal… es solo que… no supe que hacer… pero lo que él dijo es lo que piensa, no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento…

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo… - dijo él dolido.

-Otra vez desconfías de mi? Otra vez piensas que hago cosas a tus espaldas?- le dijo ella ofendida.

-Digamos que estos días me has dado pistas para dudar… yo no soy quien desconfía de ti, Kate… eres tú la que no maneja bien las cosas… siempre haces todo lo contrario a lo que uno espera… y a pesar de todo el amor que tengo por ti… estoy comenzando a fastidiarme…

-Sabes qué? Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar… siempre lo supe… y te lo dije… pero tú insististe…

-Ahora me harás responsable de nuestro fallo como pareja?- le dijo él.

-Pareja? Nunca hemos sido una pareja…- le gritó ella y algunas personas que pasaban por ahí se dieron vuelta para mirarlos.

-Bien… la verdad no se por qué me seguiste… ahora encima de dolido, me siento enojado…- dijo.

-Tú nunca entiendes nada… nunca me entendiste… lo único que quise fue explicarte… nada más…

-Explícate entonces… dime que lo que vi no fue…

-Si, él me besó… pero yo…- quiso explicar, pero él la interrumpió.

-Ni siquiera te moviste…- le dijo él molesto.

-Me tomó por sorpresa…- dijo ella y supo que él no creería eso.

-Si… lo se…- dijo él todavía molesto.

-Escucha, Castle…- dijo ella y aspiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse, ambos tenían un carácter fuerte y no era un buen momento para discutir cuando tenían un punto de vista tan distinto, sobre todo porque no llegarían a ningún acuerdo y solo se lastimarían.

-No quiero discutir más, Kate… yo venía porque pensé que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros… que nos estábamos dando otra oportunidad…- dijo él de alguna manera de acuerdo con que no deberían discutir más.

-Yo pensé lo mismo… créeme… - le dijo acercándose tentativamente.

-Pero veo que cada vez que intentamos acercarnos, algo pasa… y me pregunto… no será el destino? No será que nos estamos equivocando?

-Castle…- dijo ella y sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, no podía hablar… no podía decir nada… acaso él le estaba diciendo que su relación tenía que terminar? Qué relación? Se amaban, si… pero no habían podido mantener una relación de pareja ni siquiera cuando no hubo impedimentos para que lo intentaran… al fin y al cabo ella había tenido razón siempre, ellos no podrían funcionar…

-Perdóname Kate… realmente no quiero estar mal contigo… es cierto que verte con Josh me puso celoso… porque durante meses fue un fantasma para mi… siempre presente… siempre llevándose lo que yo quería para mi…

-Pero yo no estoy mas con él…- protestó ella.

-Pero no lo sacas de tu vida, Kate… es como si tuvieras miedo de que las cosas no funcionaran conmigo y lo tienes esperando, por si lo necesitas…

-No es así… lo sabes… solo me da pena que a pesar de todo… él siga amándome…

Castle sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia abajo.

-Está bien…- dijo y levantó la mano, acariciando su cara y ella lo miró a los ojos- buenas noches…- le dijo y ella lo vio triste, como si no tuviera esperanzas.

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella y lo miró irse en silencio, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sin que ella pudiera ni quisiera evitarlo…

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo capítulo es el final de temporada! Creo que extrañaré escribir sobre los capítulos... aunque prometo que seguiré adelante a medida que los vayan pasando y que subiré algunas de esas historias que seguro se relacionan con los capítulos pero que de suceder en el show, cambiarían todo el sentido del argumento! Gracias por el apoyo!<strong>


End file.
